Between Two Worlds
by xXDFXx
Summary: My first Lab fic. complete. T rating to be safe. Sarah has just finished celebrating with her friends and is looking forward to getting on with her life. But someone has another plan in mind for the rest of Sarah's life and it not who you think it is.
1. Chapter 1

Between Two Worlds

This is my first Labyrinth Fanfiction so please be kind

The usual disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs the Jim Henson and his company. I am simply playing around with these characters in this sick and twisted brain of mine.

This story takes place right after the movie ends.

Chapter One

Aboveground – (Saturday night/Sunday really early)

The victory party seemed to go on and on for hours during which time Sarah nor any of her friends paid any attention to the noise or amount of destruction that they were causing to her room. Time it seemed had stopped for the happy party and would not resume again until the group was good and ready to allow it. Sarah was unsure when some of her guests began to fade away into the walls but when it was over only Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle were left standing in her destroyed room Sarah knew that the party was over and it was time to return to reality. Looking around at the mess Sarah collapsed onto her bed and yawned. "Um Sarah" began Hoggle "we have'ta go now" he said walking over and patting Sarah on the knee. "What about the mess?" she whined rubbing her eyes with her hands. She was so tired, she didn't even want to look at the clock to see what time it was, all she knew was that it was early in the morning. "Mess? What mess?" asked the dwarf in mock innocence "The huge one we just made" Sarah answered with a small tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Really" said Hoggle in a sarcastic tone. "Yes really…" Sarah didn't finish the rest of her sentence. The room was clean! Not a picture out of place, nor was there a speck of confetti on the floor. "Hoggle how?" Sarah turned to speak to her friends but they were gone. "Hoggle? Ludo? Didymus? Where are you?" she looked behind the bed and out in the hall. She quickly ran to the mirror and called them but there was no reply. "That is so odd where are they?" Sarah glanced over at her alarm clock and had to do a double take. It was only 12:30 but it felt like she had been partying for hours. Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe they can only stay for a short time," she said at last, the next time she called them she would have to ask about that but for the moment, she yawned. She realized that she had been awake for thirteen and a half hours, plus the party on top of that. She was dead tired and her bed was calling to her. 

She shrugged out of her jeans and shirt and pulled on her unicorn nightie that went down to her knees.

"Sleep" she pleaded to the air, her bed was calling to her and she would not deny it nor the pleasures that rest would bring her.

"Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow and I can sleep in a little."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Outside of Sarah William's bedroom window sitting in the branch of a tree was the Goblin King Jareth. He had watched the victory party with little interest, as he knew that Sarah's newfound happiness would not last. He had averted his eyes while she changed into her nightclothes and hoped that there were no late night joggers out at this hour. He shuddered to think if anyone saw him and accused him of being a peeping tom. He might admit to having a few small flaws in his character but the one thing he was not was a pervert. Once he heard her hit the bed he returned his gaze to the lighted window and watched as it faded to black. He sighed sadly and leaned back into the tree trunk.

"Sarah why did you defy me?" he asked the air softly, as if afraid that his whispers would wake her,

"If you had only obeyed me and given up like the others had you would have been spared what is to come, I fear any new dreams you may have now will be lost" He felt a shiver run through him as the wind picked up strength and whipped his cape and hair about. He could hear it now, the calling. He could feel it under his skin and running through his veins, it was the urge to fly home.

"Home" he said softly but he could not hear his own words for the wind was roaring in his ears. He stood up on the swaying tree branch, which should not have been able to hold a man of his weight, and spread out his arms. His human form blew away in a flurry of white feathers and the owl took off into the night.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

(Sunday)

Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP !

SLAM!

The sound of Sarah's fist hitting her alarm clock filled the room, and the resonating silence was broken by her muffled whine of.

"Why did I forget to turn off my alarm clock?" She was asleep again within a minute but her snooze alarm went off 6 minutes later and at that point Sarah was officially awake. She lay there for a moment trying to remember what had happened yesterday, and trying to figure out whether or not she had dreamed the whole thing up. She sat up slowly and looked around to see if there were any signs that she might have been left to prove to herself that it had not all been a dream. She got up and walked to her vanity table and sat down taking up her brush and trying with all her might to get rid of her bed head.

"Hoggle I need you." she said to the mirror after finishing her hair, but nothing happened.

"Well now I feel stupid" She went to grab her Labyrinth book and found it was gone. She looked around for her other things and they were gone too.

'No not gone' she thought a she opened her drawer 'I put them away, if I had dreamed it all then everything would still be out! Then why isn't Hoggle answering me?' she pondered this as she walked out her bedroom door. Were she not preoccupied with her thoughts she might have noticed the small furry goblin disappear under her bed.

Sarah greeted everyone. Irene was pouring coffee and her father was trying in vain to feed Toby his Cheerios.

"Good morning everyone"

"Morning" answered her father; Irene sipped her coffee and did not reply.

"I thought you would be sleeping in this morning Sarah," said her father "You looked really tired last night when we came home."

"I had trouble sleeping last night" she lied "that was quite a wind storm we had too"

"What windstorm?" asked Irene " I didn't hear anything at all last night, did you?" She looked over at her husband.

He looked up at his wife and daughter for they had put him on the spot.

"I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow so I couldn't say if I heard anything, you know me I sleep like a log once I'm out" He shrugged his shoulders to Sarah and went back to Toby glad to be out of the line of fire.

"Well I don't sleep like a log," stated Irene. She looked at Sarah as though she were hiding something. Sarah looked back and did not give under the weight of the stare.

"Well since you are up and it is a nice day" began her father "Why don't you head outside, take Toby with you" Sarah actually smiled at her father. She was glade for the distraction and the opportunity to spend time with Toby. She had only just realized how special he was to her and she did not want to waste another moment where she could spend time with him.

Sarah lifted Toby out of his high chair and headed for the door.

"Since your going to be out there" began Irene "Why don't you weed the garden?" To Irene's surprise Sarah turned her head and said.

"OK" and continued outside.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Outside in the back yard Sarah attached Toby to his baby leash, they didn't have a fence for the back of the house yet so Toby had to be tied to a tree. His leash was next to Merlin's. Sarah worked her way around the side of the house and when she had only the front yard to do she went back for Toby and brought him to the front. Once more she hooked him up to the baby leash and went to work on the front flowerbeds and the flowers around the shrubbery. She was half way finished her task when something white caught her attention. It was inside one of the bushes, she reached in and pulled out a handful of large white feathers. Each feather was at least 30 cm long (A/N that's one foot for you American readers.)

"Hey there Sarah what are you up to?" Sarah turned her attention away from the feathers to the person speaking to her; it was the neighbor from across the street out walking his dog.

"Hi Mark, I was just pulling weeds"

"Oh well that's good, good that your helping your parents out with things like that, say what cha got there?" he pointed to the feathers in her hand.

"Just some feathers, I found them caught in the bush there," she pointed to where she had found them.

"Hey do mind if I take a look, you know I am into ornithology maybe I can tell you a bit about them?" Sarah walked down the lawn to where Mark was on the sidewalk and handed him one of the feathers.

"Hold Darcy for me would ya?" She took the leash and Mark took one of the feathers and examined it. After a few moments of silence Mark handed it back to her and scratched his head, Sarah handed the leash back.

"You know if it were not for the size I would swear up and down it was an owl feather, but I've never heard of any getting _that_ big" Sarah looked at the rest of the feathers in her hand.

"Not much of a mystery. You should be able to solve it" Sarah's heart stopped. She whipped her head up to look at her neighbor.

"What did you say?" she asked with a quiver of fear in her voice.

"I said it sure is a mystery, say are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost"

She looked at Mark for a second and then seemed to relax.

"I'm fine I'm sorry I though…um that is thanks for the info"

"Anytime" he waved to her and then proceeded with his walk. Once he was out of ear shot Sarah walked back to where Toby was she wiggled her finger in her ear to make sure that nothing was stuck in there.

She knelt down so she was at eye level with her baby brother.

"Did you hear him too Toby? Or am I hearing things?" Toby didn't answer and Sarah had not expected him to.

"For a moment there Mark sounded like Jareth" she said softly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground

Jareth lounged upon his throne and lazily swirled four crystals in his hand, the bottom three showed him nothing, but the top one showed him that which he had the most interest in seeing, Sarah Williams. He had only been watching her for a few minutes when she had stumbled upon the remnants of his transformation while weeding around in her stepmother's garden. It was strange that she had found the feathers for he was a being of the underground a Sidhe and not part of her world, yet she had found something of his.

'maybe it has begun?' he thought. When Sarah had shown the feathers to you bird wise neighbor the look of puzzlement on his face had made Jareth laugh. The human was dumbfounded. However Jareth could see that Sarah was in the cusp of an answer to what the feathers meant.

"Hahaha Really it's not much of a mystery you should be able to solve it Sarah"

"What did you say?"

Jareth was startled had she answered him?

He then heard the other human's reply and a wave of both relief and disappointment swept over him. He watched as the two parted but then Sarah made a remark to her brother which made Jareth's heart leap into his brain.

"For a moment there Mark sounded like Jareth" Sarah said gently to Toby.

Jareth took the crystal from the top of the pile and let the rest vanish into space. He took the one showing Sarah and squeezed it until it no longer existed.

"She did hear me, this is not all a coincidence" Her hearing his voice and finding something not of her world all in the span of a few minutes was not something that happened everyday. In fact it had never happened, she could hear him and he had not willed it! She had found his transformation remnant, which was an impossibility AND shown it to another. There was only one reason.

" So it has started already" he said it as though it were a statement. He walked up a few steps to look out the window at the labyrinth. The wind had picked up once more and was roaring around his castle. Then suddenly he saw it. A wall of dust was rising from the outer walls and growing thicker and taller until it blotted out the distant mountains and surrounding his kingdom. Within the span of a few minutes the entirety of the labyrinth was covered with the blinding dust. It was also moving towards his city.

"Captain!" he yelled. A stout Goblin about four feet high ran to him and saluted

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Have the gates locked and sealed with magic and tell everyone to stay indoors as much as possible. No one is allowed out of the city for any reason do you understand?" The Captain bowed and sped off to perform his task. Jareth turned his gaze back to the wall of dust coming closer to him. He shook is head and tisked.

"You must really want her badly" The labyrinth was now blocked from view because the dust was now thicker then mud.

Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors

OK so that was Chapter one I hope you liked it, I will say here that this is not intended to be a romance though there may be some fluffy moments with mixed feelings and unrequited love later on, but if anything takes place like kissing, proclamations of love OR anything that healthy young couples in love do, it will be near the end OR god willing in the sequel.

Please REVIEW I like reading them. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Between Two Worlds

As I said before my first lab fic so please be gentle with me.

**Disclaimer: **In a cage in Jim Henson's Basement

"So Brain what are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to get the rights to Labyrinth!"

Since we all know how successful those two are I think it is safe to say that I do not own any of the Characters from Labyrinth.

Chapter Two

Underground

Jareth's footsteps and the cling clang of armor resounded off the walls of the stairwell. From outside you could hear the dull roar of the wind beating on the walls of the towers. Following at Jareth's heels were a small pair of armed Goblins. They were a foot and a half tall and scrawny even by goblin standards, yet they insisted on wearing the clunkiest armor that they could find. During this state of emergency (as they called it) they had appointed themselves Jareth's personal bodyguards and they were always within at least two feet of him. Jareth did not want the little things following at his heels but every time he kicked one away the other was right there as a back up. He had even kicked both of them out of the throne room window and they had been back at his side once more within thirty seconds. The threat of tossing them into the Bog of Eternal Stench had been useless since he had decreed that no one enter the Labyrinth until further notice. Also he had a feeling even if he had tossed them into the Bog they would be back at his side once more only they would be smellier, so he let them be. He reached the top of the stairs and stood at the landing He took a moment to place the fabric mask over his chin, mouth and nose.

He looked down at his small entourage

"You know you two don't_ have_ to come" he told them snidely. Even though he knew it was a futile effort he thought he would at least try.

"We have vowed to be at your side until the dangers have past your majesty and we will hold that oath unto our deaths" fine words as far as goblins went but the high nasally voice that delivered such fine words ruined their heart felt meaning. Jareth shook his head in defeat. He pulled the goggles over his eyes and opened the door.

A wall of dust, dirt and grit assaulted them and started to fill the top half of the tower stairs. Jareth had told the goblins at the bottom to close the door. He did not want any of this dust getting into his castle if he could help it. The two Goblin guards Snoond and Buttchen, began coughing and crying out

"AH! My eyes, it burns!"

Jareth figured he should do something to silence them, he looked at them and said as loudly as he could, for the wind was very loud.

"What of your vow? Would you leave your king?"

They fell silent and stood at attention. Behind his dust mask Jareth smiled evilly, now they would suffer in silence. Jareth walked forward until he reached the ramparts, from this point he could look down upon the whole labyrinth and the surrounding lands. However all he could see was sand and thick dust. Even though the doors to his city were shut the dust still covered it and kept it hidden from his view. Jareth both hated and savored this moment for it did not happen often in the underground, in fact he had only seen it one other time, and if it had happened before his time he knew not. The labyrinths was remaking itself, and pity any being within it during that time. For not only did it remake itself but also changed the many creatures that lived within it. The Goblin city was safe from the remaking only because it was not part of the labyrinth, it sat at the center and the center never changed. Jareth had a small feeling of regret for the three patrols that had not made it back to the city in time. The only hope that they had of not being remade as well would be if they were on the outside of the wall.

"All of this chaos and destruction for what? A stupid girl who got lucky!" Jareth had no fear of being over heard out there, his two bodyguards were beyond comprehension of any kind, they were only concentrating on staying conscious.

'I offered her everything for such a small price, is it so hard to obey me?' thought Jareth.

He had loved her from a far for years, at first it had been simply watching a child play. Playing dress-up in her grandparent's attic, learning her favorite lines from a movie and acting them out later in front of her mother's full-length mirror. He had watched as her family was broken and later remade, he had watched and waited. Then when she had finally reached the point of maidenhood she had called to him to remove what she felt was her greatest burden. He had done it, but his lovely princess had to be strong and follow. She had defeated the Labyrinth and him.

"You have no power over me" her voice rang throughout his memory still very fresh and bitter.

"This is all your fault if you had let me rule you then you would have been spared what is to come."

Jareth was knocked out of his thoughts, or more accurately knocked over. The ground had started to shake violently and Jareth had been unable to keep his footing. His Two bodyguards had also been knocked over only they were now ringing and clanging around. The sound of the two goblins was overpowered by the even louder sound of exploding rock. From the top of the wall of dust huge boulders were being shot up into the air. The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. When Jareth pulled himself up to look out over the ramparts he could just make out the top of a brand new mountain situated roughly where the forest used to be.

"Well that's new" Jareth stated coolly.

He turned and headed back to the door. He went through, closed and locked it from his side. He willed himself down to the bottom, and left the tower stairwell. He had not taken six steps towards the main stair leading to the main corridor before he heard the door behind him swing open and slam shut. Jareth didn't want to look back for he knew what had just come through the door. The clink clanks of the goblin armor could only belong to two creatures. He stood still and watched as the now dust covered and dented Snoond and Buttchen stood before him and saluted. Jareth growled in anger stepped forward and kicked one, Snoond or Buttchen, he did not know or care, down the four hundred flights of stairs. He waited until he could not hear the clanging any longer before he turned to the remaining goblin.

"You, Snoozed"

"Snoond" the goblin corrected.

"Whatever throw yourself down the stairs to make sure it's clear of debris then get both of your suits oiled"

"But your Majesty I cannot leave you unprotected"

"Oh but you can" Jareth put his foot to the back of the little goblin and kicked him after his companion. When the little critter had reached the first bend Jareth started down after him, at a nice slow pace.

"Ah Sarah you are far more trouble then you are worth"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground – (Sunday afternoon)

ACHOO!

Sarah's sneeze filled the whole house.

"Bless you" said her father automatically. "Someone must be talking about you" he chuckled went back to his newspaper. Sarah was sitting in the living room doing her homework and her father was reading in a chair across the room. Sarah looked up from her work and said in an offhanded manner.

"Yeah right or I could have caught a chill from running home in the rain yesterday"

"You could have but you would not have been in that rain had you been home when you were supposed to be" her father replied with mild authority. Sarah rolled her eyes

"Hey I already said I was sorry and _believe_ me I don't need to be reminded" No more was said after that, Sarah went back to her homework and her father went back to his paper. For several minutes the only sounds in the room were the sounds of Sarah's pencil scratching on paper, her father turning the newspaper pages and the ticking of the clock in the hall. Then the sound of Sarah's pencil stopped.

"Dad"

"Sarah" they both spoke at the same time.

"You first dad"

Mr. Williams put his paper aside, stood and walked over to where Sarah was sitting. He sat down next to her.

"Listen I just wanted to let you know I really do appreciate the fact that you are trying to get along with your stepmother this morning and I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for being a big girl"

"Big girl dad?" She smiled at him and chuckled a little at the comment "you make it sound like I just used my potty for the first time" He chuckled at that as well.

"I know I'm not as gifted with words as some of the women in this family are" Sarah's smile grow larger and her father continued "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you and that I love you sweetie" (A/N a father daughter moment get a camera)

"I love you too daddy" He hugged her and then sat back.

"So what did you have to say?" he wanted to know what she was going to tell him.

Sarah had been at odds with her own feelings on whether or not to tell her father about her trip to the labyrinth. She had figured if she called Hoggle and showed him to her father then her father would not think her nuts. But without proof, aside from the feathers, and she was sure that they had come from a certain white owl, she couldn't just tell that to her dad. When they had broken the silence she had been about to say "Dad how would react if I told you something really crazy?"

"And what's that Sarah?"

"I wished Toby away to the Goblin King's Castle, ran his Labyrinth, met up with a dwarf, a monster that talks to rocks, and a squirrel with no sense of smell. Beat the maze, the goblin army, and faced off against the King himself, all in thirteen hours. Would you think I'm crazy?"

Sarah had realized right after she had said "Dad" that she could not tell her story to him or anyone. It was happy fortune then that her father wanted to have a moment. So instead of coming clean with the truth Sarah said with a fake smile.

"I finished my homework can we go out for an ice-cream?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After dinner that night Sarah offered to do the dishes.

"Well that's nice of you," said her father

"Yes' agreed Irene 'nice that we didn't have to ask her like usual"

Sarah rolled her eyes then thought of something better.

"Well how about _you _help me dry Irene? That way it will be done twice as fast, than if I did them by myself" Sarah looked over at her stepmother and gave her a "How about that?" smile.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I can't" Sarah's smile wavered "I just had my nails done this afternoon and I don't want to risk ruining an eighty dollar manicure." Saying this Irene left the table and took Toby with her into the next room. Sarah narrowed her eyes and made a small growling sound in her throat.

"Don't worry Sarah I'll help you dry tonight" Her father chimed.

Later when the dishes were almost finished Sarah said.

"Listen dad why don't you go? I can finish off these three" she pointed to the last three plates in the sink.

"OK sweetie" her father left the kitchen but stopped at the door, turned and said.

"like I said earlier I'm glad you are making an effort, give her time" With those words he left the kitchen to Sarah.

"Erghh! Give her time I've given her two bloody years!" whispered Sarah to the dishwater in front of her.

She washed and dried the last three plates. She opened the cupboard over the counter and raised the plates to stack them with the rest when they were taken from her hand and a second later the cupboard door slammed shut nearly hitting her in the face. Sarah took a step back and looked at the closed cupboard door in front of her.

"Ok I did not just see a little green hand take the plates from me right?" she asked the air. She thought for a second what that could mean.

'maybe I didn't make it out at all and this is still some dream! No I didn't eat anymore fruit after that peach…unless you count the strawberry ice cream, but that tasted normal' She shook her head at the idea 'No this is something else it has to be, OK Sarah get a grip your mind playing games with you' To prove this to herself Sarah walked over to the cupboard door and took the little handle between her fingers but at the last second lost her nerve. Instead she put her ear to the little door and listened. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened. She could hear four different voices coming from inside the cupboard. They were not human voices either. They were laughing about something and someone mentioned a new mountain but then the voices were interrupted by a loud clanging.

"Eh' shouted one of the voices 'what you doin here? I thought you had your selfs a sacred vow?"

A high nasally voice answered back

"The king says to oil our armor so we might serve him better…got any left over cooking grease Nidbit?"

"Of course not! It's all being used" replied the one called Nidbit

"For what?"

"For what? You hear that lads the big bad body guard don't know, for what!" The sound of clanging got closer to the cupboard door.

"It's all being used for the bimonthly kitchen staff grease wrestling match. It's tonight you know and the king himself may even show…what are you doing Sook? Don't you shush me! What?" The sound of talking died away and Sara thought she could just make out the whispered words.

"Someone is listening to us" There was some more inaudible whispers and a grunt like giggle and then silence. A Moment later the cupboard door swung open giving Sarah's ear and the side of her head a good smack that sent her reeling across the kitchen. The sound of goblin laughter came out of the now shaking cupboard door almost like it was being used as a little sideways mouth.

"Alright that's enough" Sarah said angrily. She marched over to the cupboard door and pulled it open and peered inside. Back behind the plates were the heads of four stunned looking goblins.

"Wait a minute she can't do that" said one to the other

"That's right she should not be able to see us" said another.

"Well I can so what are you doing in there?" she said angrily they looked at her for a second, looked at each other then back to her. This happened a few times until Sarah said.

"Well?" the one goblin in the middle took up the role of spokes goblin at that point.

"We are not in here, you are" it said

"No you are in the back of my cupboard" Sarah argued

"No you are in the back of ours!" and with that the four goblins stepped out of the way and Sarah could see past them.

Where the back of the cupboard should have been was now a castle kitchen. The stonewalls were a very familiar color of sandstone. To get a better look Sarah climbed up on top of the counter so she was standing on her knees with her head inside the dish cupboard. The walls were covered in stains of every size and color. In the corner to her left was a pile of broken cauldrons, several looked like they had been blown up. There were joints of meat, cooked and un-cooked, on the floor. Old trash, rotting vegetables, and broken eggs covered much of the floor. Sarah's face was one of utter disgust, that was until the smell hit her. For a moment Sarah thought she had died and gone to nose heaven. She realized why when she pushed her head out into the room and looked around. To once side of her was a huge baking oven where some pastry was baking and to the other side was a huge boiling cauldron, the smells from both were to die for.

Suddenly the face of the spokes goblin confronted her.

"So as I asked before what are _you _doing in there?" The way he sounded when he asked the question gave Sarah the feeling that he was asking more then what she was doing in the back of their cupboard. She opened her mouth to answer when a pair of strong hands took hold of her by the waist and pulled her back and out of the Goblin Kitchen.

Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note

Well that was fun a little cliffhanger ending. Who has grabbed Sarah? What will the Labyrinth be like after the remaking? And what is Goblin grease wrestling like? you'll get the answerers to some of these questions in the next chapter stay tuned.

Review please I really want to know what you think if it stinks or not please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Two Worlds

Once more this is my first Labyrinth fan fiction so don't hurt me

Disclaimer: If I were to wish upon a star I would wish that I actually owned the Characters from Labyrinth. Maybe one day my wish will come true…who am I kidding?

Chapter 3

Aboveground Sunday evening

A pair of strong hands took hold of her by the waist and pulled her back and out of the Goblin Kitchen. She watched as the cupboard door slammed shut once she was clear of it.

"Sarah" said her father in a surprised tone "what are you doing with your head in the cupboard?"

"Dad!" Sarah was so startled that for a moment she forgot her self and blurted out.

"There…there were goblins! In…in the back of the cupboard!" the moment she said it she thought 'SHIT!'

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground at the same time

Nidbit was looking into the cupboard where the girl had just been.

"Hey were did she go?" he turned to look at the others "was it something I said?" Sook shook his head 'no' then said to his confused friend.

"You know there is no point in keeping that open now, we should close it so nothing gets broken later"

Nidbit's confused face changed to one of delight.

"You're right," he said closing and bolting the door shut "with the match tonight we can't have the fine dishes in danger"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground back with Sarah and her father

"Goblins Sarah?" he laughed. Sarah felt like she was going to explode! She was seeing goblins where there were not supposed to be any. She had beaten the Labyrinth! The goblin army, and Jareth the Goblin King! 'You have no power over me!'

"Look for yourself" Sarah shouted with such force and conviction that her father stopped laughing. He looked unsure for a moment and then against his better judgment he walked over and opened the cupboard door. He looked into the cupboard few seconds then sighed. He shook his head and smiled. This was not the reaction that Sarah was looking for.

"Sarah is this another one of your plays? Because I have to say your acting has really improved. You almost had me believing that there were goblins in there"

"What?" Sarah cried in surprise and disappointment she went over to where her father had been standing and looked into the cupboard. There was just the back of the cupboard! No goblins or goblin kitchen. Her father stood behind her and he watched as Sarah pounded on the back of the cupboard with the palm of her hand.

"Well if there _were_ goblins there they're gone now" Mr. Williams closed the door and pulled his daughter away from the cupboard and the sink.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground

THUD, THUD, THUD!

The sound was coming from inside the cupboard but the goblins working in the kitchen were so busy and they did not hear anything. Barrels filled with old cooking grease were being rolled over to a circular pit in an adjoining room to the kitchen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground

Sarah was facing her father with a pleading look and started to rant.

"But there was a kitchen back there! And it was filthy! There was garbage and rotting food on the floor and stuffed into the cracks of the walls. There was a stack of blown up cauldrons for Christ sake!" Sarah watched as her father's expression changed from that of amusement to that of concern and mild anger. He took her by the shoulders and said slowly and firmly.

"Sarah it is time to stop now. You've had your fun in tricking me into looking in there" he pointed over at the cupboard.

"But" Sarah tried to protest. Her father stopped her though.

"No 'Buts' Sarah" He sighed again then said in a softer voice "You've let your imagination run away with you again is all. Your just like your mother in that respect" Sarah felt a small smile of pride grace her mouth and her father matched it with one of his own smile. Sarah and her father left the kitchen and flicked off the light. Very faintly the sound of rolling barrels could be heard coming from the Williams' plate cupboard.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah was tired, it was only 8:00 pm but she had not gotten nearly enough sleep the night before and once more her bed sang her name. She set her alarm and proceeded to snuggle down into her sheets. She lay there for a moment and then said.

"I hope all this has just been from lack of sleep and my overactive imagination" She had said this to reassure herself but somehow it had not helped. If anything it helped to cement her fears that her dealings with the goblins and their king were not concluded yet.

Sarah had just about dozed off when she heard a small thump. She snapped awake but did not move.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no' her mind seemed to whisper to her. The sound of her closet doors opening made her blood turn to ice and a wave of nausea hit her. The idea that there really were monsters under the bed and in the closet filled her with the greatest dread. For Sarah knew for a fact that goblins were real why not the other things that went bump in the night? She had her back turned to the closet and she did not dare to move. She wanted desperately to see what was in her closet. Her eyes flew to the reflection in the picture frame of the stair illusion. She saw three pairs of yellow eyes moving in and out of view within her closet. Her fear quadrupled until she heard.

"Is she asleep?" asked a low and dull-witted sounding voice.

"Sshh! Be quiet!" came a higher voice

"Oh sorry"

"Shut up!" the sound of a thud and a following "ouch" took Sarah away from her fear.

'Goblins' she thought she let her body relax. However she began to say very softly.

"Go away, go away please, just go away…" she was saying it as if it were a mantra to keep away evil. She hoped that she had fallen asleep and that this was just a dream.

"Hey what are these thing?" asked the dull-witted one "look there are a whole bunch of em"

"Huh I don't know" answered an equally dull-witted sounding voice. "But they sure are pretty colors. Look this one has stripes on them"

The last one shushed them both and said with some authority.

"You two are so stupid isn't it obvious what they are?" Sarah heard a soft rustling of fabric and a sound of triumph.

"Oh we get it, they are hats!"

"Yes" said the leader

"Hey Iven there are so many in here do ya think we could take a few to wear tonight?"

"Hum well, I suppose but only if you both promise to return them tomorrow"

"We promise" the two dull ones said in unison. A moment later there was silence once more within Sarah Williams' bedroom. Sarah squeezed her eyes tightly closed and softy began to weep. It was not over.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground Sunday evening

Jareth sat at his desk in his personal study. He was surrounded by several piles of old paperwork. Some of the piles went from the floor to the ceiling, some of these piles had collected dust and cobwebs so thick that they no longer looked like paper but pillars. Jareth looked around, he had not been in this room in years but the paperwork had continued to pile up anyway.

"I really must teach a few goblins how to file" he said off handedly with a sigh. Jareth sat back in his chair and put his feet on the desk knocking over a few piles of paper in the process. He was enjoying the blissful silence of not having the two idiot goblins around. Having freed himself from them for time and also finding himself terribly bored at being trapped inside his castle by the dust storm outside Jareth had begun to explore some areas of the castle he had not been to in the past few decades. So far he had rediscovered, the hunting trophy room where he had woken some of the trophies up and been subjected to an angry rant about dusting by the head of an old dragon. The clock room, Jareth was not surprised why he had not been in there in the last little while. Nothing was worse then being in a room with over 1000 clocks and having them all go off on the hour; a good half of the clocks had been Cuckoo clocks. The strangest room he had found was the Flush Room. To his knowledge Jareth had never been into this room. The name was on the outside of the door but inside the room had been empty. The room was circular and the floor sloped down to the center of the room. Jareth looked up and saw only light. He turned to leave when he noticed a ring and chain next to the door. He only pulled on it a little but that had been enough. Before he even realized he had made a mistake Jareth had found himself surrounded by water and being spun around the room with ever increasing velocity until he was in the center and was sucked down. He had found himself a few seconds later in the castle's boiler room. He vowed to have the door to that room sealed and exile anyone to the Bog of Stench who would dare open it. There had been other rooms of no consequence such as bedrooms and broom closets.

"Bedrooms" he said to the air suddenly. He smiled to himself then with a knowing smile. He left the study and headed to his throne room. He strode in and sat down leaning back so he could drape one leg over the arm. There were only a few goblins in the room. Jareth reached down behind him and felt for the sleeping form of one of his subjects. It shrieked as Jareth lifted it by the scruff of the neck.

"You Gargel"

"Gurgal you majesty"

"Whatever take yourself and a cleaning detail up to the Right Tower, there is a room with a small balcony. Clean it! And I want the bed sheets, bed curtains, and wall hangings all to be replaced." The goblin nodded his head enthusiastically or as best he could with the skin that would stretch.

"Make sure that the new items are white" he then tossed the goblin to his right and went back to his private thoughts. A mischievous smiled played across his lips.

'Oh Sarah I do hope you are not getting to comfortable at home' the smile wavered for just a moment. Then the smile vanished completely when the unmistakable sound of un-oiled and clanking armor began to approach the throne room. Jareth's eyes narrowed in anger and within the blink of an eye he stood behind Snoond and Buttchen.

Snoond and Buttchen had not seen the king appear but you would have had to be dead not to feel the anger radiating from him. They both screamed as they were forcibly picked up by the back of there armor.

"I thought I told you to get your equipment oiled?" said Jareth in a snide voice. The two goblins were flailing their arms and legs wildly.

"We tried your majesty" Snoond cried

"But all the kitchen oil was being used" Buttchen finished.

"Yeah for the kitchen staff's bimonthly wresting match"

"It's tonight you know"

A wicked smile slowly appeared on Jareth's face.

"Well then" Said Jareth after a moment. He had released the two goblin bodyguards but they were now suspended in the air. Jareth began to walk around them.

"There is no question then" he said evilly "you must take part in the match tonight as my champions" The two goblins looked at each other not sure if this was a good thing or not.

Jareth was delighted with this little diversion; he had not watched Goblin Grease Wrestling in years and this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the two of them.

"As my champions you will be out in the ring defending _my_ honor and so that being the case' he stood in front of the Snoond and Buttchen 'Failure is not an option!"

They both gulped

"If you were to lose the only way you would be able salvage my honor would be to leave my service, your posts and to forget your vow" The moment Jareth said these things a light seemed to come from behind the two pairs of yellow eyes.

"Do not worry your majesty we will not be beaten!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later that night

The castle kitchen was usually a loud place no matter what time of day or night it was but once every other month it was the center of a huge social gathering. The GGWA (Goblin Grease Wrestling Association) had been running out of Goblin King's castle for the past four centuries since the sport had been conceived. It was a mix between a free for all brawl, Sumo wrestling, and squeeze the pumpkin seed.

Tonight the crowd was in a frenzy over the appearance of the Goblin King who had not been to a match in decades. Also he had declared the runts Snoond and Buttchen would be his champions. It was going to be a good match tonight. The Grease pit was round and five meters across and the bottom of the pit was filled with used cooking grease that had accumulated over the two-month period. You could be fighting alone or in teams of two.

Jareth had the best seat of course a replica of his throne had been placed right next to the edge of the pit. All around him goblins were cheering and betting, the occasional chicken was being tossed around as well. For a moment Jareth's eyes rested upon a trio of soldier goblins, they had on the most colorful headgear that Jareth had ever seen. There seemed to be fabric stretched tightly over the goblin's helmets. One was wearing a bright pink one with the words "Suk rools" painted across the front of his. The others were equally colorful with stripes and green clouds. These also sported slogans, "Snoond four Presdent" and "Turd kics but!" (A/N Goblins can't spell) Jareth snorted a little and went back to watching the main event. All the goblins that would be taking part in the match were now standing next to the pit. They were naked to the waist and being told the rules by the official rule reader.

"Now remember," he said in a gruff voice 'you only get three low blows per wrestler so don't waste them. Second you are not out of the ring until you have been squeezed out by either body impact or being squeezed by some one else's body. Third no biting off fingers, toes, ears or any body part that will be missed." At the end of this comment the official gave one of the taller goblins a look of sympathy and gave a short redheaded one a look of warning.

Jareth figured he must of lost something; he leaned over to one of the goblins next to him, a regular it seemed, and asked.

"Well you see the rule is new as of this match your majesty Zimzam lost his goblinhood in the last match" Jareth along with the ten odd goblins listening to the conversation all winced instinctively. (A/N enough said)

"Your Majesty" called the official rule reader "would you do us the honor of ringing in the match?" Jareth nodded and a huge gong was brought to stand next to his throne.

"Right then everyone ready?" the crowd broke out into a frenzied cheer.

"Ready Set GO!"

BONG!

Jareth hit the gong with all his might and ended up sending a few goblins across the room. On the signal the fifteen goblins jumped into the pit and proceeded to slam into each other. Within a few moments the first goblin went shooting out of the pit. Zimzam had taken one of the smaller goblins and squeezed him in a bear hug. He hit the ceiling and was declared out. It surprised Jareth a little that his two bodyguards caused the next out Sneeze and Buttcheek (A/N he don't remember names very well) both bashed into one of the larger goblins at the same time and squeezed him between their bodies. He was barely out of the pit but he was still out. This worried Jareth just a little but the match had just started and there were still 13,

POP! WHIZZ, THUD!

12 goblins in the pit surely one of them could take out the two small bodyguards.

After an hour only four goblins were left in the pit, Turd, Sook, and both Snoond and Buttchen. Jareth was at an utter loss; he had not counted on the two small goblins being so good at grease wrestling. They had been able to hide under the half foot of grease for most of the match and had waited until near the end to come out. Jareth still had hope that one of the other two would be able to squeeze them out. They had taken a small break at this point and the sounds of greatly relieved goblins was filling one of the nearby broom closets (extra piss pots had been put in there). The break was nearly over and as soon as Jareth struck that gong the fate of his pounding head would be decided.

Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note

Alright Chapter 3 is done! I was so afraid it would not be up for today. The next update may be a little longer in coming but not to worry I hope to have it ready before the end of the weekend. Thank You to everyone who reviewed my story.

I need more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Two Worlds

This is my first Labyrinth fan fiction so don't hurt me

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny to say tonight…I don't own anything I wish I did.

Chapter 4

Underground Sunday night

BONG!

Jareth struck the gong to begin the final showdown for the Goblin Grease Wrestling Match. There were only four goblins left in the match. Snoond, Buttchen, Turd, and Sook. Jareth was on the edge of his seat with anticipation and worry. He did not want his two annoying bodyguards to win. He was half tempted to use magic and sabotage the match, however with so many goblins watching the match and betting on it, Jareth was hesitant. True, he was their King but when the people get pissed off at the King heads tended to roll. 'So all I can do is watch,' he thought. 'I hate you Sarah. You've reduced me to a prisoner in my own castle.' then he sighed. A cruel smile graced to his lips a few second later when he thought of all the fun times to come. 'Once the dust settles,' he added.

A cheer from the crowd snapped Jareth away from his thoughts and returned him to the matter at hand. Sook and Turd had joined forces to get rid of the two runty goblins. They had been trying to force one of them into a bear hug squeeze, but they both soon learned that would not work. Because Snoond and Buttchen were so scrawny, the bones of their backs cut into the flesh of anyone holding them, not only causing pain, but making it just that much harder to pop them out of the ring.

The next tactic that was tried was to slam them against the walls of the pit and to use the force of their bodies to push them up and out of the ring. This didn't work due to the size of the two little goblins. Sook and Turd were three to feet tall, whereas Snoond and Buttchen were a little under a foot and a half. Sook and Turd had to crouch down to ram into the other two and in so doing missed the mark because it slowed them down. Now that Sook was somewhat disoriented, Buttchen and Snoond made their move. Grabbing hold of Buttchen's tail, Snoond spun him around and released him in the direction that Sook was standing in. The impact pushed him back to the wall of the pit, and then Buttchen used one of his Low Blows on Sook. Every male in the crowd instinctively winced at the sound of the impact. Sook went up over and hit the closed plate cupboard. He was out. Turd went down a few moments later. He fell for the two-sided squeeze maneuver. The crowd was stunned for a moment but it was only a moment and the next second they went crazy! Jareth sat back in his throne and sneered down at the two new heroes.

'Why is nothing going as planed anymore?' He knew why but he would not dare to admit it even to himself.

'Once she gets here then things will be back to normal…no I suppose they won't be. At least things won't be as boring any more.' He smiled slightly but the smile turned to a sneer once more when he heard the approaching clang of clunky goblin armor.

"Your Majesty we have won the day!" Jareth rolled his eyes. He turned to look at them then sighed and gave them a fake smile that would not fool anyone. However it seemed to fool those two.

"Yes you have won. Now you can complete the task that I asked of you earlier." He paused and watched as what he had said failed to register within Snoond and Buttchen's brains.

"Um, what task was that your majesty?" Snoond asked nervously. Jareth got up and stood before them. Looking down on them and with his hands behind his back he replied,

"The task was simple really, and you forgot. Tisk" His face was suddenly filed with anger, and he kicked the both goblins into the grease pit, armor and all. As they were sailing through the air he yelled,

"I told you to get your damn armor oiled!" He turned on them and began to storm away. However he yelled over his shoulder,

"Don't get out of there until you have oiled every notch in your armor, and" he paused "when you finish your own armor, you will also grease the whole armory." Two high-pitched groans followed Jareth up the stairs. He grabbed a passing goblin that was just leaving the match.

"Have the whole armory delivered to the grease pit." he ordered. The goblin that then scurried off to do his task.

Jareth headed right for his bedchamber and slammed the door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground Monday Morning

Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!

SLAM!

Sarah groaned into her pillow and proceeded to try and go back to sleep. However, her endeavor was interrupted by the sound of Irene pounding on Sarah's door.

"Sarah! Are you awake?"

"Yes!" Sarah yelled back. She was not a morning person.

"Well hurry up and get dressed. I have to drive Toby to daycare." Sarah listened to Irene's footsteps as they went down the stairs. If she hurried, she would be able to get a lift to school. She yawned and went over to her closet. She had written off the night before as a bad dream, but when she opened her closet, her blood began to boil. Lying on top of her underwear bin were three pairs of her underwear. They had been stretched to the limit and had slogans written across the rear portion of each pair. She picked them up and she could feel herself begin to shake in furry.

"GOD DAMN YOU JARETH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Did someone call my name?" Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She turned around to face him to find him sitting on the other side of her mirror. He gave her the elevator look then smiled in a satisfied manner. Sarah was wearing a T-Shirt with the words "Macbeth is my King" and a pair of shorts. Sarah narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side and walked to the mirror.

"What is going on Goblin King? Why are you still interfering in my life?"

Jareth pretended to look innocent.

"Now Sarah, you should know better then anyone that I can't interfere as you call it unless asked to, and I believe the words 'I wish' must be involved," he said smugly.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain these?" She took a pair of the destroyed underwear and held it up so that he could see all the damage. He recognized them from the night before and made a mental note to discipline the three goblins responsible for the vandalism.

"Well, I must say that I like the color but you must really take better care of your undergarments," he said in amusement. Sarah was not impressed. She sneered and tossed the underwear into the garbage.

"Listen Jareth. I know that there were goblins in my closet last night. Hell I even saw them in my cupboard! Now," she walked towards the mirror pointing her finger at him, trying and be menacing.

"What is going on?" Jareth, looking bored with Sarah's display opened his mouth to answer. Unfortunately at that same moment, there were three knocks on the door before Irene burst into the room. Sarah, without thinking, spun around and stood in front of the mirror, hoping to block Jareth from Irene.

"Sarah what are you doing up here? I thought I told you to get dressed. If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving without you." Saying that Irene turned and left the room.

"God that woman is horrible," said Sarah as soon as she was out of hearing range. She turned back to her mirror to get a confession out of Jareth if she could. He had other ideas, it seemed for he had disappeared from the mirror.

"Jareth?" Sarah said to the mirror, tapping on it with her knuckles.

"As much as I love chatting with you Sarah," Sarah once more nearly died from surprise at hearing his voice. She turned around to find him in all of his Goblin King Glory. The hair, makeup, cape and the, Sarah's eyes inadvertently dropped to below his waist for a second, tight pants.

"You don't have the time and right now. I should not even be here so until another time," he bowed and faded into the air. Sarah took a quick look around to make sure he was gone.

"Oh, nice outfit by the way" came his smug comment a moment later. Sarah growled then went to work getting ready for school. Sarah ended up missing her ride with Irene, so she had to take the school bus instead. She didn't really bother to chat with anyone, for she actually felt very cut off from everyone. She had been to another world and had come back triumphant and now was being plagued by goblins. She didn't think that any of her friends could really relate to her now. Once she reached school she began to feel a little better.

"Ok, I'm back to something normal and everyday," she said this just before she reached her locker. A flicker of doubt crossed her mind for a moment. What if goblins had taken up a home inside her locker too? She put her ear to the locker door and listened intensely. Something loud pounded on the door and Sarah jumped back with a little scream. Two boys started laughing, for the one closest to Sarah had hit the door when she had not been paying attention.

"Jerks," she said under her breath. She pulled open her locker and found that it was exactly as she had left it on Friday.

In English class, Sarah found that she no longer cared about what her teacher was saying. She had her head down on her desk and was staring at the door.

'I'll have to get Jareth to tell me what's going on when I get home,' she thought. She opened her notebook to a blank page and started to doodle. Class was nearly done when Sarah became aware of what she had been drawing. It was a labyrinth, but it was not Jareth's labyrinth. At least, not all of it was. His castle was still in the center, as was the Goblin City but the first half of the maze had changed. She had drawn a huge Elm tree in one area, and another area looked like it was covered in snow, but the most striking feature was the mountain rising up into the sky. She had even drawn on sections of wall on the lower side of it. She put her pen and her head down onto the desk. Ten minutes were left in class. Her eyes wandered to the door for a moment, and then she say him! He walked right past the door window. Sarah would know that spiky hair anywhere. Plus he had on his collar-winged cape. It was kind of hard to miss that. Sarah put up her hand.

"May I go to the washroom Sir?" The teacher looked at his watch and shrugged.

"Take the Hall Pass." Sarah rushed out of the classroom and just saw Jareth turn the corner at the end of the hall. Sarah ran to catch up with him.

'I thought you said you couldn't be here unless some said 'I wish"?' she thought. She peeked around the corner at the end of the hall and gasped. It was not her school hallway anymore. The walls were the same sand colored stone as the goblin kitchen, and there were torches on the walls. Jareth was continuing to walk away from her seeming not to have noticed the change. Sarah looked behind her and found that there was no way back. Her school was gone, and she came to the terrifying conclusion that she was once more Underground and inside the castle beyond the Goblin City!

Sarah rounded the corner and started to follow Jareth. She kept as close to the wall as she could, for she did not want to be seen. She knew that if she could not find her own way back. She would have to ask him. She wanted to avoid that at all cost, but getting lost was also something she wanted to avoid. Jareth seemed totally oblivious to her being there, which really surprised her because she had figured he knew about anyone entering his world. Sarah used too much of her concentration thinking about this and not enough in watching where she put her feet. Her foot kicked a stone what had been sweeping it across the hall. The sound brought Jareth to a halt, and he whipped around, locking eyes with that of a surprised Sarah.

"You how did you get here?" he demanded.

Sarah would have answered, but she was suddenly back in her school hallway once more. There was a hand resting on her shoulder, and as she looked up to the face that owned that hand. Sarah could not help but groan.

"Where is your Hall Pass, Ms. Williams?" The school vice principal tapped her foot in impatience.

"Um, in class?" The vice principal shook her head in displeasure. "Did you see that weird guy by chance?" Sarah asked in the hope that she could at least use Jareth as an excuse.

"There was no one else in the hall, Ms. Williams. Just you. Now I suggest you get back to class before I give you a detention."

Sarah was back in her chair in under a minute but then.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"God what is going on?" Sarah asked herself.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground

Jareth was somewhat confused for a moment. Sarah had been there in the hall with him. He had even talked to her, but the next moment she had vanished. Jareth sighed and walked to one of the sealed windows. The wind was not nearly so loud anymore, but he still dared not go out without some kind of protection.

"How long are you going to keep this up for?" he asked. "Aren't you moving her along to quickly? Aren't you afraid you may damage her? What if her mind can't take it?" The wind roared loudly in defiance of his questions, and little bit of dust slipped through the cracks on the sealed window. Jareth rolled his eyes at the response he was getting.

"Well fine I'll leave it to you then. But remember I want her when you are finished, and I would like her more than less intact."

Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note Authors Note

Oh man I can't believe I wrote that in one sitting. Anyway that is chapter 4 I know it's not as funny as the last chapter but I promise to have other fun moments later on.

O .o

-"--"--


	5. Chapter 5

Between Two Worlds 

Oh you all make me so happy, Thank You for the reviews

Disclaimer: its still business as usual I own nothing and I most likely never will. –Cry- I suck.

I would like to thank Jordiscy for being my Beta reader. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. 

Chapter 5

Aboveground Monday afternoon

"Sarah!"

Sarah was almost to the school doors when she heard her name. She turned to see who had called her.

"Yeah?" she called back. It was Emily one of the girls from Drama Club.

"Where are you going? We have a meeting today. Don't you remember? We are going to act out your favorite play." Sarah was hesitant about answering Emily.

"Well, you see not I'm feeling very well, so I think I will have to skip out today." Sarah hated lying to her friend.

"Are you kidding me? Sarah you have been after Josh about that play for weeks!"

Sarah shrugged.

"I'm sorry Emily. You'll just have to make do without me this time."

"Man, you must really not be feeling well. Okay then," she hugged Sarah and headed away to the Drama room. Sarah left the school feeling that she had lost something innocent about herself. It was like hearing about how cruel the world really was and not believing it only to learn that it's much worse than she had heard.

When Sarah got home, she found her dad playing with Toby in the living room. He looked up at her in surprise then looked at his watch. "You're home early today Sarah. I thought you had Drama club this afternoon?"

Sarah bit her lip then went to join her father. "I didn't feel up to it today, so I skipped out." She took Toby from her father and started to bounce him on her knee.

"I thought you were doing one of your favorite plays today? The one about the maze?"

"Labyrinth. Yeah well, I don't know dad. It's not really one of my favorites anymore. Say, where's Irene? She's usually home by now, isn't she?" Sarah wanted to move the conversation away from that play. Her dad answered right away.

"She called a few moments before you got in. She had some extra work to do tonight so she is going to be a little late." He got up and started to head for the kitchen. "Well I guess I'll be the nice husband and start dinner then." He called back to Sarah, "Could you put Toby down for a nap? He is just a little bit cranky."

Sarah picked Toby up and headed for her parent's room. "You know Toby, if you were older and could talk, then at least I could ask if you had been seeing goblins too." She tucked her little brother in and put Lancelot next to him. The phone rang and Sarah picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a man's voice Sarah did not recognize it.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh is Irene there please?"

"No she's working late can I take a message?"

"Oh no need, I'll call back later. Bye." Click.

Sarah hung up the phone and went down to help her father in the kitchen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Monday Evening

Irene did not get home that night until 6:30. The mood seemed unusually somber at the Williams' table that night. The conversations were kept to a minimum. Sarah was nearly going out of her mind from the silence when she remembered.

"Oh, Irene. there was a call for you this afternoon," Irene did not seem to hear "It was a guy, but he wouldn't leave his name. He said he would call you back later." Sarah had noticed a change in Irene's expression as soon as she mentioned it had been a man who called.

"Well, has he called back since?" she asked. Sarah shook her head no. "Alright then, because it may have to do with the project I'm working on. Nobody can use the phones until I get the call back." Mr. Williams nodded in agreement with his wife. Sarah on the other hand had only three words running through her mind.

"That's not fair," she protested. (A/N old habits are hard to break)

"I wanted to call Emily and ask how the play went." Irene glared at her stepdaughter.

"If you had gotten his name and number like you should have then this would not be necessary."

"He wouldn't give it!" Sarah protested

"Sarah," interrupted her father "that's enough! Your mother is under a lot of pressure at work right now, so just drop it."

Sarah knew that there was no point in arguing. She knew it was unfair but that was the way it was. She put her dishes in the sink and headed for her room.

"Hoggle? I need you," Sarah was staring intensely into her mirror "Please answer me." Nothing happened. Sarah exhaled loudly then let her head fall to the vanity top.

'Maybe they don't care anymore.' she thought gloomily. 'Maybe Jareth is interfering in some way?' She had to admit she was seeing more of him lately then she really cared to.

She took a hair elastic and put her hair up in a thigh ponytail. She opened her door and shouted down to her family in the living room.

"I'm taking a bath okay?" She got no response from below but she knew that they had heard her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah started to run the bath water, and then headed back to her room to change. Irene had this thing about leaving clothes in the bathroom. So wrapped in her white towel and headed for the bathroom.

'That's odd. I don't remember closing the door,' Sarah thought. She also noticed that there was an awful lot of steam coming from underneath the door. She knocked on the door to make sure that nobody had gone in quickly to use the toilet. She got no answer.

'Why do I have a sinking suspicion?' she asked herself. She shrugged it off and headed into the bathroom. Out in the hall the door slammed shut behind her. The light and steam rising from under the door vanished a moment later.

Sarah found herself completely surrounded by thick steam. She realized immediately that it had happened again. She had once more wondered Underground. She turned around to leave, only to find the door gone. She heard a splash come from behind her. She gulped then headed towards the sound. In the Underground she had found following sounds tended to lead to help of some kind. She had only walked a few feet in the direction of the sound when she began to see an outline up ahead. She took a few more steps then stopped. She could make out what looked like a large stone bathtub. There was someone sitting in the tub with spiky blond hair.

"Jareth," Sarah breathed the name. He was laying back into the water so that only his head was visible over the edge of the tub. His eyes were closed and he seemed not to have noticed her. The steam in the room seemed to clear slightly so she could see him better.

Sarah thought 'Okay, the easiest way out of this may just be to ask him' She took a deep steam filled breath. The resulting cough had Sarah at a disadvantage for her towel started to slip.

"Well hello, Sarah. Nice of you to pop in and see me again."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground (Jareth's perspective)

Jareth had heard Sarah say his name. He had been taken slightly off guard by her sudden appearance. However he had not moved and feigned ignorance. He wanted to see what she would do. His eyes were open slightly and he was very aware of the fact she was only wearing a towel.

'Oh Sarah, why do you taunt me so?' he thought. She seemed on the verge of saying something but then coughed. He sighed. The fun of observation was over.

"Well hello, Sarah. Nice of you to pop in and see me again," He turned in the water so that he was looking at her over the side of the tub. His chin was resting on his arms. Sarah was speechless. She quickly tightened her towel.

"However, it would seem that clothing is optional at this meeting. I did not expect you to drop in during my bath time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst in but…"Sarah realized that she was apologizing.

"Wait, why am I apologizing?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I just wanted a nice relaxing bath, this is _my_ bathroom! You leave!" Sarah demanded

Jareth rolled his eyes then grinned evilly.

"Well, if you insist" Jareth started to get out of the water. Grin firmly in place.

Sarah realized what she had just said and making a quick look about the general area she saw that there were no extra towels.

"Wait! Stay in the tub please," she cried. Jareth stopped; his hips were just below the rim of the tub. Sarah blushed bright red.

"Are you sure? If all you wanted was to take a bath, far be it for me to stop you" he said smugly.

Sarah whipped around so her back was to him; she didn't think she could handle seeing Jareth in The Full Monty. (N/A She's 15 people, you know still somewhat innocent)

She heard the splash of water a moment later, then turned around. He was sitting in the tub like he had been before.

"You know Sarah if you still want to take a bath, there is lots of room in here. I'll wash your back for you. Hahaha." Sarah blushed deeper and glared at him. She also tightened her towel once more.

"Jareth," Sarah began suddenly becoming serious, "what is going on? Why are these things happening to me?"

Jareth also took on an expression of seriousness.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?" he asked her with some weight.

"No," she answered bluntly.

"Well then I won't tell you," was his reply.

"But that's not…" Sarah stopped what she was about to say. "Okay fine. I won't get mad," she said a moment later. Jareth gave her a doubting look.

"Well I don't believe you. Plus I don't want to spoil the surprise." He grinned at her. Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Jareth cut her off.

"However, I will give you a clue." He paused.

"Sarah you have defeated me, and I concede and honor your victory, no matter how much it goads me to do so. However there is another who is not as good a sport as I am." He waited for her response.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it." He confirmed.

Sarah threw up her arms in frustration, nearly loosing her towel again. She managed to catch it before it fell away, much to Jareth's disappointment. (A/N OK I know I said he was not a total pervert but consider the situation.)

After readjusting her towel Sarah began to look around. The room was still cloaked in steam and Sarah could not even see the walls. Jareth followed her gaze mockingly.

"What are you looking for?" he asked a moment later. Sarah brought her gaze back to the Goblin King.

"The way out." She replied

"Oh. Well, I can help you there," he beckoned for her to come closer with his finger. He had a small smile upon his lips. Sarah moved a little closer.

"Closer," he said. She took a few more steps. She was about five feet away now.

"Oh for pity sake, Sarah. Come here. I won't bite," he said in exasperation. He enjoyed her innocent behavior but at this point in time it was becoming annoying. Sarah moved until she was within a foot of him.

"Is this close enough?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes" he then splashed her with water. She turned away to avoid getting wet. A second later she felt a pair of strong wet arms wrap around her shoulder and waist. She was then pulled into the hot bath water.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground

When Sarah came up from the water a moment later; she was flailing her arms to try and throw off Jareth. The only problem was he was not holding her, nor was he in the tub. Sarah looked around the room and realized that she was in her own bathroom. She brought her hands up to her face. She felt tears welling up. 'Oh God why me?' She looked down and noticed that she was naked; her towel was nowhere in sight.

"That jerk stole my towel," she said. Her voice was starting to crack. A moment later she was doubled over in the water weeping.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Underground

Jareth came out of his bathroom feeling invigorated. He tossed Sarah's soaked white towel to a goblin attendant standing next to the door.

"Have that washed and sent up to the white room when it is dry."

Lying on his bed Jareth could not help but grin about the whole affair. He summoned a crystal and looked into it. Her image appeared before him.

Sarah was in her room leaning against her bedroom door. To her chest she hugged her teddy bear. She had borrowed it from Toby when he while he was sleeping. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He felt a small tinge of regret for startling her so badly. He knew in the end though that they would look back later and laugh at it.

"Oh Sarah, how you taunt me." He tossed the crystal up into the air and it popped like a bubble.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

xXDFXx Behind The Scenes

Sarah finishes her scene with Jareth feeling totally used. She follows the sound of keyboard typing to the broom closet.

Sarah: So this is where you have been pulling the strings?

xXDFXx Turns around to look at her angry accuser

DF: Please I did it to please the readers…and, and besides Jareth put me up to it.

Jareth comes up behind Sarah

Jareth: I did not

Sarah: You stay out of this I know _you _enjoyed the whole chapter.

Jareth: You think I enjoyed being naked in a bathtub?

Sarah: Yes I do! You got to see me in a towel!

Jareth: wait why are we arguing it's all her fault!

He points to the place xXDFXx had just occupied, however she is not there. She used the time while the two stars were arguing to escape the broom closet.

xXDFXx: They wont find me up here.

xXDFXx has taken up residence in the attic.

Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors Notes Authors

Bad Cindy Bad! (DF hits her hand with a ruler) Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again I wrote it all in one sitting. That's what I like about short chapters.

PS Cindy is me hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

5

Between Two Worlds 

Please don't send any angry mobs after me! I'm new at writing Labyrinth fan fictions.

Disclaimer: Hey look what I got from my boyfriend! It's the rights to Labyrinth! …Wait, it's just a piece of paper! That's means I don't own Labyrinth. –cry-

-xXDFXx takes up an axe and starts to chase her conniving boyfriend around the room-

Please forgive me for being so late in updating this story. I got the art book "The Goblins of the Labyrinth" so I'll have a bit more reference material to work from now.

Chapter 6

Underground

Jareth was once again climbing the stairs of the tower. He wanted to see what that girl was doing to his labyrinth. The incident in the bathtub had assured him that she was not longing for her world. He fixed his cloth facemask into place and headed out the door. Only a small cloud of dust filled the stairs. The wind was weakening, and the dust had started to settle.

Jareth was alone this time, for Snoond and Buttchen had not yet finished their task of greasing the entire armory. Jareth had assured the kitchen staff that they would be finished before the next GGWA match. The record showed that it had been the most watched match in the history of the Goblin Kingdom.

The Labyrinth was still in the throws of remaking itself. The dust had almost gone from the city, but it was still too dangerous to enter the Labyrinth.

'It won't take long to finish now,' he thought.

Jareth looked out over the ramparts. He could see another new addition from his tall vantage point. The top of an extremely tall tree was visible. From the general location he could tell that it had taken the place of the Garden.

'What a pity. That was one of my favorite parts too.' Jareth secretly hoped that at least a few parts of his original design would be left alone.

'The Bog, the Forest, and the Garbage maze should remain intact. Sarah was the only one to get passed those.'

Jareth thought of the monumental tasks to accomplish once the dust had settled. He would need Sarah to acquaint him with the new areas of the labyrinth. He would need to place the Oubliettes once more. He would also take up the unsavory task of hunting down the new dangers. During the first remaking, the Labyrinth had created several very dangerous monsters to stop intruders. Had Jareth not cleared them out everyone who entered the Labyrinth would be in danger of being eaten. It left Jareth in a disagreeable mood to have people killed while running his Labyrinth.

Jareth was startled by the sudden sound of exploding rock and shook his head.

'What is she doing now?' A few moments later he could see a blue sparkle just beneath the surface of the dust.

Jareth's curiosity had been peeked by the mountain. Now he was practically chomping at the bit to go out and explore the new Labyrinth. He gripped the ramparts so tightly in frustration that the masonry started to crumble. Jareth suddenly had an over whelming urge to take to the sky and fly.

Looking up into the clear sky Jareth was suddenly on the wing and soaring over his kingdom. He swooped and dived above the dust, never getting any closer then a few feet of it. To fly into the Labyrinth would be suicide. He circled the top of the large tree stopping to perch on one of its top most branches. He looked down to see how much the garden had changed. Much to his disappointment he could not see through the dust.

'You are going to make me wait until she gets here aren't you?' he sent his thought out to the force behind the Labyrinth, in response a gust of wind blasted him. Ruffling his feathers to keep warm Jareth waited for it to stop. He took to the air once more, and headed straight for the outer wall. He landed and took his usual form. He surveyed the area nodding in satisfaction.

'Well at least the guards made it out in time.' he thought. They would return once things had settled.

Jareth once more took to the air and headed back to his castle. As he approached the Right Tower, the sight of a white banner hanging over the balcony drew his attention. He realized that he had not been in the white room since its redecoration. He changed course and landed lightly on the balcony railing. Hopping down and changing back to his usual form, he stepped inside. The goblins had actually done a decent job of cleaning. The floors were washed and swept. The dingy brown sheets and dirty bed curtains had been replaced with white linen. On the wall across from the balcony hung four white banners. He noted that they had no crests upon them.

'Well not yet anyway.' He spun around then made a tisk sound. Something was missing. He snapped his figures and three crystals appeared in his hand. He took one and it floated over to the wall near the bed. It became a full-length mirror. The second turned into a wardrobe. The last became a dressing table with mirror. He nodded after taking another turn about the room.

"Much better." He said with satisfaction. Turning on his heel he left the room.

In the middle of the bed the ghostly form of a sleeping person began to form.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aboveground

Sarah's weeping slowly softened into a soft whimper until she was no longer crying at all. After she wiped her eyes, she got up off the floor and left her room. She tiptoed into Toby's room and gently placed Lancelot back at the child's side.

"Thanks for letting me borrow him for a while Toby" she whispered. She then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Toby fidgeted slightly but did not wake up. When Sarah was a few feet away from the crib she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her. She crossed the hall and collapsed on her own bed 30 seconds later. The moment her eyes shut storm clouds gathered over the Williams home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah's Dream

Sarah opened her eyes and found she could not see anything. She was lying on a bed, for it was not her own bed. It was a huge four-poster bed with a white comforter and white bed curtains. Beyond the bed, Sarah could only see blackness. She peeked over the side to see if there was a floor under the bed. There was only more blackness.

Sarah... 

Sarah whipped her head around so she was looking in the direction that the voice had come from. She had not recognized the voice for it was not one voice but many.

_Sarah, I am almost complete. Come and see what we have created together._

Sarah felt a chill run down her spine. Someone was watching her. She sat up and yelled

"Jareth, if this is another one of your tricks, then it's not funny!"

The King of Goblins is not here Sarah. You must come with me now or I cannot be complete.

"Look, buddy, I am not going anywhere, especially with you! You don't even have a body."

Sarah felt a breeze coming from the end of the bed. She looked straight ahead and watched in horror as a pair of shadow hands began to creep over the white comforter. They were reaching for her ankles. She quickly tucked them up closer to her body.

"Get away from me!" she cried. The hands continued to slither towards her. The long arms attached to the hands looked like snakes. Sarah had retreated all the way back to the headboard when the shadow hands finally took hold of her ankles. Sarah screamed as she was pulled her off the bed and into the darkness.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah found herself standing outside in the middle of a huge dust storm. She could neither see nor breathe in the environment she now found herself in. She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her nightshirt.

"I can't see!" she yelled over the roar of the wind. Intently the wind died away. Sarah opened her eyes and blinked. She could still hear the wind blowing, and see the dust around her but none of it was touching her. She put her hand out in front of her and watched as the wind and dust went around it. She watched as the barrier around her expanded.

"Where am I?"

The beginning 

She turned to her right and watched as a shadow emerged from dust. It really was just a shadow; it didn't seem to hold any shape for more then a few moments. Sarah watched it as it as it came closer.

"The beginning of what?"

The Labyrinth. 

Sarah felt her heart drop to her feet and her mouth formed the word "no" and she shook her head.

Sarah, you must come and help me to be complete, or else they will never be free.

The shadow pointed towards the dust wall and it dissipated. The figures of several stone goblins were scattered around the base of the wall. Sarah ran towards them she stopped in front of one of the stone figures.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried His hand was outstretched and pointed at the figures of the goblin solders. His face was contorted in annoyance and anger. Sarah felt tears gathering in the corners in her eyes. A hot little ball of loss and anger began to burn in the pit of her stomach. Sarah turned to glare at the shadow.

"What have you done to him?" she screamed.

I have kept him safe.

"Well turn him back!" Sarah yelled

I cannot until I am complet.,You must help me to be complete.

Sarah did not respond right away. Instead she put her arms around the stone Hoggle and gave his stone forehead a kiss. Nothing happened.

"I guess it only works with frogs." Sarah muttered. She slowly stood and walked over to the Shadow.

"Alright. I'll help you to be complete, but you must promise me that Hoggle and the others will be okay."

They will come to no harm. 

"I guess that will have to do then. What do I have to do?" She asked.

The shadow glided towards the wall of the Labyrinth and placed its hand upon the stone.

Tell me how do you enter? 

She was puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean? You enter through the door." For an instant the image of a huge stone arch and great wooden doors filled her mind.

Then that is how you enter. 

Next to the Shadow a door just like what Sarah had pictured appeared. It flew open before her.

You must enter and see what we have created together.

Sarah stepped through the open door and before her was a startling sight.

"Waterfalls." she gasped. She was standing amongst walls of waterfalls. They varied in height and width. Quite a few of them had multiple levels. Sarah looked down and found that she was perched on a large stepping-stone. All along the watery floor before her there were more of them. They went off in all directions.

This is the first new area, now you must move onto the next area.

The Shadow vanished and left Sarah all alone. She began to hop from stone to stone and found that the Waterfalls had gaps between them.

"Well it wouldn't be a Labyrinth without any turns right?"

She explored a few of the different paths. Until she found what she was looking for. She had not known she was looking for it until she had seen it. It was the one waterfall flowing backwards. There was no path leading in behind it nor was there a rock path leading to it.

"I guess I just have to get a little wet" She jumped off the stone closest to the waterfall. She landed on hard rock. Looking down she could see that the water was only a few inches deep. It looked deeper because of the pattern of the floor.

"Ha! Clever!" she proceeded to walk behind the backwards waterfall.

Behind it was a smaller version of the main door from the beginning. She opened it but found that it was sticking. She stepped back then rammed the door with her shoulder. The door flew open and Sarah landed face first in a snow bank.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Behind the senses of Between Two Worlds.

xXDFXx is safe for the time being in her attic refuge.

"With this book I ordered through the mail I should be able to improve my story a hundred fold"

Meanwhile in the basement Sarah and Jareth were playing Ping Pong.

Sarah: So what do you think is going to happen next?

Jareth: Well I got to see parts of the remade Labyrinth already, but just so you look natural when the next parts come, I'm not going to tell you what to expect.

Sarah: You butt-hole! That's not fair! And if you say anything about me having no basis for comparison I swear I will make you into a soprano _Ziggy_!

Jareth: Fine, by the way what was in the package you ordered?

Sarah looked at him in confusion

Sarah: what package?

Jareth: the one that was delivered today. It was a book I assumed it would be for you. It was gone last time I checked so if you didn't take it…

From above the laughter of xXDFXx rings out over the sound of ping-pong paddles hitting the ball.

Sarah and Jareth together

"She's in the attic!"

They take off to put an end to the meddling author once and for all.

Look out xXDFXx they are coming!

Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note

Well that was chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank Jordiscy for her beta reading skills. You are a life saver. XD

I am so sorry for making you wait for it. If you ever see me in the street I give you permission to punch me OK?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Between Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I really own nothing at all…well that's not totally true I mean I own my computer, and my clothes but as for the characters of Labyrinth well I don't own any of them. I'm sad.

Chapter 7 

Sarah's Dream

Sarah rolled out of the snow bank as quickly as she could. She turned and found that the door she had passed through was gone. Brushing herself off, she looked around. The stone walls were covered with a fine layer of crisp white snow. Sarah followed the path before her until it branched off into five directions.

"Well, I can see that this won't give people much trouble. If you get lost you can just retrace your footsteps." She turned around and looked at the trail behind her. However contrary to what she had believed she would see, she found her footprints were gone. She looked at her feet and stepped back. The in print from her foot (A/N Sarah was in bed so no shoes, she is running in her PJs and bare feet) was visible for only a second before it vanished.

"I really have to quit saying that sort of thing in here," she muttered. She picked a path and followed it until she was at another fork in the road. Standing in the center of the fork was an ice sculpture. The sculpture was of a goblin knight crowned in flowers. He was quite majestic as far as goblins were concerned; he stood a full five feet and his armor and was wonderfully sculpted.

"You took a wrong turn back there, human."

Sarah jumped at the voice. It had come from the ice sculpture. The sculpted head was looking right at her, and it was kind of unnerving to have a translucent figure look right through you.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I said you took a wrong turn back there, you _should_ have taken the far left path." He said with a hoity air.

"How would you know? You're just a statue and a false alarm too, I bet!"

"Just a statue? I'll have you know I am an ice sculpture of one of the greatest goblins who ever lived!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Nive, the greatest fashion designer ever to grace this Labyrinth," he said this with great pride and conviction.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Look, Nive. I want to get out of this nightmare. So, is that the right way?"

Nive looked in the direction she pointed in.

"No, it is not. You would be better off going that way." He pointed in the direction Sarah had just come from. Sarah ignored him and walked in the direction that she had pointed to.

"You know, Nive, for a false alarm, you're not very convincing." Sarah said over her shoulder. Nive shot back some scolding remark but Sarah didn't hear it.

Sarah met up with other less interesting false alarms; however the last was the most intriguing. She had walked into an open clearing which was a perfect circle. There were two exits, the way in through which Sarah had just come and a little wooden gate on the far side. There was only one object in the clearing and it was an ice sculpture of Jareth lounging on his throne. Sarah was not the least bit surprised when it sat up and looked at her. She was however surprised when it got up and walked right up to her.

"Hello Sarah. How are you enjoying my new Labyrinth?" asked the ice Jareth.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you the real Jareth? Or just another false alarm?"

The ice Jareth grinned at her.

"I will admit to not being the _real_ Jareth, but I have been gifted with all of his personality traits."

"Great," Sarah said flatly. Ice Jareth turned his back on her and started to walk around the clearing. He kept glancing at Sarah as though he knew something she didn't. The fact was he did and Sarah knew it too.

"So, aren't you going to tell me to go back or give up?" Sarah asked testily.

"I could, but I won't lower myself to such an act in your presence. I will be straight forward with you, Sarah." He stopped walking and looked her right in the eyes.

"That is the way to the next area, you know it and I know it. However, I will perform one of my duties and ask that you turn back. It only gets harder from here."

Sarah looked at the ice Jareth's face and for just a moment she could have sworn he looked regretful. A moment later his ice face was back to its former, all knowing grin.

"Thanks for the warning." Sarah said gently.

The ice Jareth adjusted his ice clothing and went back to lounging on his ice throne.

&v v&

Sarah walked to the wooden gate and left the clearing. She had only taken a few steps when she was stopped in her tracks. A snowball hit her right in the face.

"Alright! Ten points guys! Did you see that? Right in the eye!"

Sarah turned and wiped the snow from her eyes she then took cover behind a snow bank.

"Hey! You can't hide there forever." Another snowball hit the top of the bank Sarah was hiding behind.

'Oh man, now what?' she thought. She waited until another snowball hit the bank then stole a peek over the top. She ducked back down again immediately as borage of snowballs pelted the bank.

'Snowmen!' She could not believe it. 'No, those were not men. They are Snowgoblins, and there are three of them.'

They were indeed Snowgoblins. They had the two large snowballs for bodies but the faces were made of various materials. They had snouts, horns and one even had a helmet. There was no mistaking those things for men. Sarah reacted as most people would when they are under attack by snowballs. She threw one back. The only problem was that she didn't aim and missed hitting the Snowgoblins.

"Hey, you throw like a girl!" one of them shouted at her.

"She is a girl! Dummy!"

"Really? I can never tell. Humans look all the same to me."

The Snowgoblins started discussing the difference between human boys and girls. They were so engrossed in the conversation that Sarah was able to finally get a good look at them.

It seemed that the Snowgoblins could move their heads and pivot 360º, but their snow bodies were stationary. Sarah also took note of their arms. They were just sticks but there was a goblin hand at the end of each. From the look of them they were not lodged into the snow bodies very well. Sarah took a few handfuls of snow and fashioned some snowballs. She took aim and chucked the snowballs at the first Snowgoblin. Off went both of its arms.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the now armless Snowgoblin. The two other Snowgoblins stopped talking and sent a barrage of snowballs at Sarah. She received a few blows and was once more taking shelter behind the snow bank.

'This is so stupid! The snow is not even cold! Why am I running from these things?' Somewhere inside Sarah's brain this clicked. She stood up and was hit by more snowballs. It didn't hurt and she did not get wet. She brushed the snow off her nightshirt and walked right up to the three Snowgoblins. There was anger burning in her eyes.

'I hate these pointless diversions!' she thought.

"Hey, you guys can cut it out now." Sarah ordered. The Snowgoblins looked at each other in confusion.

"Is she allowed to order us around like that?" asked one.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey! She is staring at me and it is really freaking me out!" while they talked Sarah took the opportunity to remove the last two pairs of arms from the Snowgoblins.

"Hey that's not nice!" one of the Snowgoblins protested. Sarah sneered at them then, just because she felt like it she took off their heads and stacked them on top of each other.

&v.v&

Shortly after leaving the Snowgoblins, the snow and ice stopped. Now rising up before Sarah was a huge mountain. The ground around it sloped into a valley and all around the base was more of the Labyrinth. Unlike the other areas she had just passed through, Sarah saw exactly where she needed to go. Half way up the mountain a staircase started which led to a small opening that looked like a door. From here she could also see the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. It looked farther away than she remembered. Sarah took another look at the mountain, she could not shake the feeling that she had seen it somewhere before. She shrugged it off though; she could not stop now she had come too far. If she wanted out of this nightmare she would have to help the shadow thing become complete, whatever that entailed. She entered the new area of the Labyrinth feeling very confident.

"Those snowmen weren't so hard to deal with," she said.

However this part of the Labyrinth was not so easy, for even though Sarah tried to keep herself oriented towards the door in the mountain, she kept getting off track and having to retrace her foot steps. This was not very useful because much to Sarah's dismay, the walls were moving.

"Urg! I hate that. Why use the same trick?" she shouted at the walls.

"Because it works."

Sarah was not the least bit surprised to see Jareth sitting on top of the wall. Sarah eyed him with suspicion. He found it disconcerting that she would be looking at him in such an odd way and it showed on his face.

"Are you looking for something in particular Sarah? Or are you staring because you just can't help yourself?" Sarah pulled her eyes away from him. The one thing he did not need was a bigger ego.

"Get over yourself," she said.

Jareth pretended to be hurt. "Oh Sarah, you must know that I go to the trouble of looking this good only to please you," he mocked her playfully. He jumped down from the wall and stood before her. Sarah flushed and looked away from him. The image of him half naked flashed through her mind. Jareth saw her reaction to him and grinned.

Sarah coughed and said, "So are you real this time? or are you another false alarm?"

Jareth was puzzled by her question and his face showed it.

"What do you mean Sarah?" he asked.

"You mean you haven't seen your ice sculpture yet? Ha. I figured you would make a beeline right for it."

"Sarah, you cut me to the quick. Is that how you see me? As a vain and proud man?"

"Yes," Sarah replied.

Jareth just grinned at her. "Well it doesn't even matter if you have seen yourself or not because none of this is real. I'm dreaming all of this," Sarah stated. "That would mean that your not really here either."

Jareth's grin split into a smile and he laughed. "Well Sarah, if this is a dream, could I do this?" He reached out and pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" Sarah rubbed the soar spot and half-heartedly jabbed Jareth in the arm with her finger.

"I still think that this is a dream." Sarah protested weakly.

Jareth chuckled. "Fine. Then it's a dream," relented Jareth.

Sarah did not reply right away.

"So," Sarah began after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "what brings you here?" Sarah knew it was lame but she could not think of anything better to say.

"I came to see what my new Labyrinth looked like. It has been keeping me out since my defeat," he said the last few words with a touch of spite. "I was just about to have a midnight snack when I noticed the edge of the dust storm clearing. I then came out to investigate, and whom should I find wondering the brand new paths? You."

"So you don't know what is ahead of me? This is unexplored?"

"That is correct my dear Sarah." Jareth said smiling

"Great." Sarah said unenthusiastically.

"Well," Jareth said as he started walking away from her "I'll be off then."

Sarah was slightly confused

"Wait, that's it? You're leaving? No tricks, magic or warnings?"

"No," he called back. He was almost out of sight.

"Don't you want to stop me from getting to the center?"

"My dear, innocent Sarah. You're not going to the center. You are going as far as you can."

Then he was gone, and Sarah was once again alone.

& O.o &

In dreams, time moves very differently than when one is awake. To Sarah, it seemed as if she had been looking for the base of the mountain for hours. She finally seemed to be making progress when something got in her way. It was a dead end wall. She had just past through an archway and she figured that she was on the right path when a loud growl from behind made her jump. She turned around and found that she was face to face with a Sphinx. It had a man's upper body but the rest of it was a tiger.

"Riddle," he said

"Riddle?" repeated Sarah. She hated riddles.

"If you can answer my riddle, I will let you pass, and if you can't answer or get the answer wrong, I get to eat you," he said with a smile.

"Ok then," said Sarah.

"Oh, but there is more. You have to ask me a riddle. If I can't answer it, then you can go free. However if I do answer it I get to eat you. Does that sound good to you?" the sphinx asked with a toothy smile.

"No, it doesn't!" protested Sarah angrily

"Well it sounds good to me, so let's begin."

"Do I have a choice?" Sarah asked

"Well, I could eat you now," said the sphinx.

"I think I'll take my chances with the riddle," said Sarah.

"Oh well. Suit yourself then. OK, what walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the afternoon?" Sarah's jaw dropped. She had been expecting something harder then that.

'Come on. Everyone knows that one,' she thought. She grinned at the sphinx knowingly and said clearly.

"The answer is man."

"Correct!" said the Sphinx cheerfully. Sarah beamed.

"Now it's your turn." Sarah's good mood left her. She had been so concerned with his riddle that she had not thought of one of her own.

"Well?" said the Sphinx impatiently.

"All right, just a minute," she muttered.

'Come on, Sarah, think! You can't use any from the stories because he probably knows them already. Think!' suddenly it felt as though lightning had hit Sarah's brain as a long forgotten math class flashed through her head.

"OK, Sphinx. Oh, do have a name by chance? Or do I just call you Sphinx?"

The Sphinx was taken aback by this question.

"Is that your riddle?" he asked.

"No. I just want to know your name _before_ I ask you my riddle."

"Well, I don't see the point since you are most likely going to be eaten, but very well you may call me Norman." (A/N Sarah is thinking WTF?)

"Uh, okay Norman." Sarah was trying hard not to laugh. "Here is my riddle. What is unusual about the number 2520?"

Norman seemed to go into a state of deep thought. His eyes crossed and his tail twitched very rapidly.

"I um…Well it's because the um…numbers... Oh darn it. How did you know I was bad with numbers?" Norman started to pout. He crossed his arms over his chest and stalked away.

Sarah was more then a little surprised that he had given up so easily and called after him.

"Hey! Don't you want to know the answer?"

"No," yelled Norman. "I am _supposed_ to know _all _the answers."

He sulked away leaving Sarah in the dead end.

"Well can you at least tell me how to get to the door up there?" she yelled.

"You're on the path already. Just leave me alone now OK!"

"What?"

Sarah turned around and found that she was no longer in the dead end but at the base of the mountain stair.

& - .- &

Behind the Scenes of Between Two Worlds

When we last left xXDFXx she was unaware of the two approaching Labyrinth stars. Luckily she had a trap set just in case they ever discovered where she was hiding. She called this trap "OUT TAKES" hehehehe

Sarah: Hey what is this huge screen doing here?

Jareth: How the bloody hell should I know that?

Suddenly, the lights go out, and a projector pops out of the ceiling.

From chapter 1

Outside of Sarah William's bedroom window sitting in the branch of a tree was the Goblin King Jareth. He had watched the victory party with little interest, as he knew that Sarah's newfound happiness would not last. He had averted his eyes while she changed into her nightclothes. As he averted his eyes, Jareth lost his balance and fell out of the tree. His safety wire is keeping him from falling into the camera crew below.

"Oh F&," he says. Sarah pops her head out the window and starts to laugh.

After this little clip Sarah bursts out laughing

Jareth: Oh shut up. It wasn't that funny. That harness gave me the worst wedgie I have ever had.

Sarah laughed even harder.

From Chapter 2

Jareth is standing on the ramparts with the crew all around him.

"OK ready. Earthquake in three, two, …"

The camera shakes and Jareth missed his cue, he starts to hop up and down and grabs the boom mike.

Sarah is climbing up on the counter to look into the cupboard but falls backwards out of the shot. One of the goblins sticks his head out and asks if she is all right.

Authors Notes

Well I feel that this story is almost over -sad- but fear not for it shall be continued in the next story I write. That will be a romance XD I can't wait.

_Nive_: the name and description of this goblin were taken from and belong to Brain Froud's "The Goblins of the Labyrinth" on page 96 and the Jim Henson company. I did not make him up.

And for those of you who did not get the riddle the answer is:

2520 is the lowest number that the digests 1 –10 will divide evenly into.


	8. Chapter 8

Between Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the characters I write about, but I don't. Please do not sue me.

Chapter 8

The tranquil sounds of the mountain air were broken by the sound of Sarah huffing and puffing as she climbed what seemed like a never-ending staircase.

"They need a railing here or something," she remarked after almost falling backwards. She continued onwards until she finally reached the top.

"Oh man, not more doors." She had only expected one door at the top but there in fact were three. A small piece of paper nailed to one of the doors fluttered in the wind. Sarah took hold of it and read the following.

_One of these doors will take you to the end. One will take you in and one will take you too the beginning. I am afraid I can't tell you which is which. Good Luck_

_Signed yours most faithfully _

_The Goblin King_

_Jareth._

"That's it, no clues?" Sarah asked the paper.

"Yeah that's right, no clues!"

Sarah who by now was used to hearing voices from nowhere looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Down here sweet. You are standing on my face!"

Sarah looked down. There was a very ugly face carved very delicately into the landing in front of the three doors. The nose was long and pointed with several warts carved lovingly onto the end of it. The giant horns curved out and covered much of the space to her left and right. Two beady eyes with huge hairy eyebrows looked up her in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm the queen of Sheba," he said sarcastically. "Who do you think I am?"

"The mountain?" Sarah guessed.

"Ding, ding! We have a winner, ladies and gents. So you actually have a brain in there, eh?"

Sarah crossed her arms and glared down at the face of the mountain.

"Look I just climbed that huge staircase. How about a little sympathy?"

"Right. Why should I have sympathy for the little prat that has been crawling up my back for the last hour?"

"It was the only way up here!" protested Sarah

"You didn't even look for another way up!" accused the mountain.

"Well is there another way up here?" Sarah asked in slight desperation.

"How should I know? You're the first to run through me."

"So why are you complaining about finding another way!" Sarah shouted at the face.

"Because," it paused, not finishing its sentence. "Oh, you just wouldn't understand. You have no idea what it feels like to have something crawling up your spine."

Sarah did not respond right away.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Oh yeah, but you have arms to swat at whatever is crawling up your back, don't you? I'm a mountain. Just a huge piece of rock." The face started to pout and looked like it just wanted to be left alone. Sarah knelt down and patted the face with her hand. She could understand why he was a little irritated now.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I see the Goblin King, whom I have been seeing way to often, I'll tell him to put a sign at the foot of the stairs telling people to find another way up, OK?"

The face looked up at her hopefully, sniffed and then nodded.

"Can you tell me which door goes where?" she asked hopefully.

"I would if I knew, but like I said before, you are the fist one to run the new Labyrinth. So sorry, sweet. You're on your own."

The face faded back into the rock.

Sarah moved towards the doors and looked them over. Each door depicted a different scene, scenes Sarah knew very well. One door depicted a girl standing before the figure of a man, his hands out stretched towards her. One hand held a small orb the other was help up in a halting position. A group of Goblins carrying off a baby was shown behind the man.

The second door showed a clock with thirteen hours over a depiction of the Labyrinth. The girl was working her way through it and at her side were four other figures, a dwarf, a monster, and a fox astride a dog. They were all heading for the image of a castle.

The last door showed the girl holding the baby and the figure of the fallen king.

Sarah read the paper one more time then said, "Well, at least none of them lead to a horrible death."

Sarah moved towards the middle door and turned the knob. It turned with a snap and opened before her. She peered in but could not see anything. Beyond the door it was total darkness. She looked at the other doors but they had vanished. It seemed that once she made her choice she had to stick with it. She took a deep gulp of air and headed into the dark doorway. The door slammed shut behind her and Sarah was plunged into complete darkness.

&v , v&

Sarah felt in front of her so that she would not bump into anything.

"This must be inside," she mused. She continued to walk forward until her eyes started to adjust. She peered into the gloom and could make out a tiny speck of light ahead. She moved towards it. When she reached the light she found it was an old-fashioned oil lamp. It was sitting on a small shelf in the wall. Sarah turned the wick up and filled the space with light. Surrounding her on all sides were bookshelves. She looked behind her and found that the way she had come was blocked off by a bookshelf. Sarah walked to the end of the shelves. She was faced with the choice to go left or right. She chose left and continued following the path before her. She was given the choice of whether to go left or right several more times.

"It's like being stuck in a huge library," she muttered. Sarah began to wonder if she was going in circles. The shelves all looked the same, so she had no way to orient herself. At the next right/left turn, Sarah stopped and sat down.

"Come on Sarah, you have to stop doing this!" she said to herself. "Remember things are not always as they seem here. You can't take anything for granted." Sarah decided to try something. She pulled a random book off the shelf and set it down on the floor. She then turned right. She followed the path as it led her far away from the right/left fork. She knew that another fork would be coming up. The shelves had followed the same pattern since she started this area. When she approached the fork she saw a book laying on the floor right where she had left it.

"Hum, so I was going in circles after all." She was trapped inside the mountain. And there did not seem to be anyway out. She put the lamp down on the floor and sat down next to the book. She picked it up and looked at the spine.

"_I Can't Believe She_ By Hasnotfigured Thisoutyet" Sarah read aloud. Her brows furrowed and she opened the book. It looked like a normal book. It had chapters, words and titles. She even read the description on the inside of the cover. She put the book back and pulled out another book.

"_Not So Fast _By Shemay Haveanidea. What?" Sarah reread the title and the name of the author.

"Not so fast she may have an idea. Hey! Are these books talking about me?"

Sarah pulled out another book.

"_I think she's got it!_ By Abouttime Too." Sarah looked at the book cover and said.

"Can you books help me get out of here?" Sarah took another book off the self.

"_Sure we can _By Butdojust Onething." "

Sure anything," she said to the book in her hands. She pulled out another.

"_Put the lamp out_ By Beforeyou leave."

"No problem now how do I get out?"

She took one more book from the self.

"_This is the way out_ By Goodluck Toyou" Sarah looked at the book then into the empty space she had made. There was a small lever sticking out. Sarah reached in and pulled it. The bookshelf in front of her opened up. She blew out the lamp and left the mountain library behind her.

&o.o&

When Sarah exited the mountain library, she thought that she would go blind. The only light that she had had in the Library was the oil lamp, and now that she was outside again her eyes were struggling to adjust. Squinting, Sarah looked up at the huge tree that rose over the walls of the Labyrinth.

"Now, I know I've seen that before too, but where?" Sarah was at a loss. She hated the feeling of "déjà vu" with a passion. She looked around her.

"Hey, this is the garden area, and I've been here before. How is this new?" Sarah trailed off as she took a closer look at the bushes and spiral trees making up the walls. "Oh. That's how." Sarah had taken notice of the large blooms and flowers that now covered the foliage. Upon closer inspection of them she realized that they were not flowers, but candy! Lollipops, and chocolate rose buds were growing on every tree. Jellybeans and gummy bears were weighing down the branches of the bushes, and the leaves on the plants looked good enough to eat. Aside from these minor changes the Garden looked the same.

Sarah took a handful of chocolate rose buds and shoved them into her pocket. It was a long way and she figured she could use a snack. Sarah started to wander through the different paths of the garden. She used the giant tree to keep oriented. She figured that like the mountain, the tree would be the entrance to the next area of the Labyrinth. As she moved along she noticed that the candy types changed, the closer she got to the tree. She was finding huge cookies and candyfloss growing on the walls. The smell of sugar was everywhere. It reminded her of her childhood back before Toby and her stepmother when her family was whole and unbroken. She could see herself wandering around an amusement park. She reached into her pocket and brought one of the chocolates to her lips. Her hand stopped and Sarah remembered what she was doing. She shook her head to clear it.

"This place is dangerous. It's like the peach, only it's all around me. The perfect trap." She looked at the chocolate and threw it away in disgust. She also threw the others away and moved away from the area. She was very close to the tree now and started to jog when she saw a path and an arch leading into the clearing where the tree was.

"I made it," Sarah said with relief. She noticed that there was a seat carved into the base of the tree trunk. Sitting in it was the Shadow. It beckoned her to come closer. Sarah moved towards it with an annoyed expression on her face. Overhead she heard the sound of flapping wings. She looked up and watched as a white owl flew away towards the castle.

The shadow rose and motioned for Sarah to sit.

Rest Sarah you have done well.

Sarah planted herself where the Shadow had just been. It was a very comfortable seat.

"Where have you been?" she asked it.

Watching your progress, adjusting things and adding the finishing touches. You and I have created a fine Labyrinth.

"So is this it? Or do I go all the way to the center?"

Your journey will end here but I will not be complete until we are together.

Sarah stiffened at these words.  
"What do you mean?" she asked. She also tried to standup but found that she could not rise; she was glued to the seat. The Shadow leaned over her and several arms emerged from its dark depths. Sarah recoiled as far back into the seat as she could. Sadly it was not very far. The arms reached into her body and Sarah felt her insides ripping apart. She wanted to scream but found the sound inadequate to represent the feeling of having your soul ripped out! Sarah watched in horror as her mortal body was pulled away from her spirit and swallowed by the black shadow. She still could not move and felt herself starting to weaken. The shadow began to melt away into the floor of the Labyrinth. Before Sarah's eyes the Labyrinth came to life. The sounds of creatures of every sort filled the air and the colors that had been, to Sarah's eyes dull, became brilliant.

'What will happen to me?' she thought her eyes starting to close.

You are the soul of Sarah Williams and you are now mine. Come with me.

The soul of Sarah Williams slowly faded away into the base of the tree and at that moment the Remaking was finished.

&O.o&

Sarah sat bolt upright. She looked around she was in her room, in bed.

"What a messed up dream," she said. She looked at her clock, it was almost seven. Downstairs she could hear Irene making breakfast.

Getting up and getting dressed Sarah had a strange feeling of restlessness. She had to go somewhere. She had to leave the house and just go.

'I have a few small things to do first though,' she thought.

Sarah took her backpack and emptied out her schoolbooks. She hastily packed some clothing, her music box and the picture of her Mother, Father and her together back when she had been ten years old. In the corner of the frame she had pasted a small picture of Toby. She took out a pen and the book "Labyrinth" from the vanity drawer and opened it to the inside cover. She paused for a moment and thought about what she was going to write.

To Toby 

It's me, your older sister Sarah. I'm sorry to say that you probably won't remember me and I'm sad that I won't get to know as you grow up. I just want you to know though that no matter where you are I will always be watching you.

Love, your big sister, Sarah 

As quietly as she could Sarah crept into her parents room and over to Toby's crib She placed the book under his pillow and crept out again. She walked down the stairs and was almost out the door when Irene called.

"Sarah? Don't you want any breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm heading in early today, so I'll get something at the school cafeteria."

"Alright."

Sarah walked out the front door. It was the last time her parents would ever see her.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Between two Worlds 

Epilogue 

Over the next few days the newspapers covered every inch of the Williams disappearance, from the citywide search to the police combing the surrounding countryside looking for her body. They had changed the search from missing person to trying to find her body when they had found her empty backpack in Bridges Park only a few blocks from her house. A few weeks later a detective found the note addressed to Toby Williams and informed the grieved family that it was possible that their daughter had committed suicide. Her Mother, Father and Stepmother refused to believe it and held fast to the idea that their daughter was taken against her will, the note was simply a trick planted by the perpetrator of the crime. So the case went into the unsolved file along with several others involving missing siblings that had vanished without a trace.

Out takes

Chapter three outtakes

"But there was a kitchen back there! And it was filthy! And, and There was garbage and rotting food on the floor and pink elephants dancing because I can't remember the rest of my line!"

The crew breaks out laughing all around

vvvv

"Hey what are these things?" asked the dull-witted one. "Look. There are a whole bunch of em."

"Panties! And see how nice they fit on your head."

One of the goblins filling in the voice behind the camera comes into view blocking the shot of Sarah. He has on his head an official pair of "Between Two Worlds" Labyrinth boxers on his head.

Everyone breaks out laughing.

vvvv

The shot focuses on the three goblins where Sarah's under, then it pans in on Jareth. He's wearing a thong on his head. The crew is in stitches from laughter.

"What is wrong with all of you?" he asks the crew "This is the latest thing see? I was Gorge Lucas wearing one of these yesterday."

vvvv

Jareth is about to hit the gong to start the GGWA match, but instead of using the mallet he picks up one of the goblins next to the mallet and uses it instead.

"Oops. Salright?" he asks the vibrating goblin.

"Salright."

Chapter four outtakes

Jareth is just getting up to leave the GGWA match but slips and falls backwards.

"Oh bugger. That hurts!"

vvvv

Jareth walks in front of the classroom door. He then turns around and does the canoe, then the elevator.

Sarah has the Camera turn back to her and she is giggling.

"He thinks he's Austin Powers." The extras start to crack up.

vvvv

The underwear comment (different versions)

She took a pair of the destroyed underwear and held it up so that he could see all the damage. He recognized them from the night before and made a mental note to discipline the three goblins responsible for the vandalism.

1)"Really Sarah aren't you too old for unicorn undies?"

2)"Ah! My virgin eyes!" he covers his eyes with his hands and Sarah bursts out laughing.

3)" I must say I like the color but…No, scratch that. I hate the color. Here." He hands her a Victoria secret catalog. "Find something better." Sarah looks at the catalog in shock then doubles over in laughter.

The screen went black. Sarah and Jareth remembered why they were heading for the attic in the first place. They run through the screen and burst into the attic. xXDFXx is not there. There is only a note.

_Hi. You two as you may or may not have noticed the story is over. However if you wish to be part of the sequel you must both return to the Labyrinth at once. Also I am hiding out somewhere inside the castle, so if you still wish to hurt me you will have to find me there._

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other.

Jareth: I'll drive.

Authors Note

Well I did it! The last chapter and the epilogue. Have no fear though the story will go on I hope to have "Trapped Soul" started by the middle of the week. With school starting I will have to take it easy. I would still like to thank everyone who reviewed me. It made me feel welcomed into the Labyrinth fan fiction writing community. Thank you all very much your support has been the world to me.


End file.
